¿Como seria una entrevista con Edward Cullen?
by Abii Masen
Summary: Se descubrió que los Cullen en verdad si existen y ahora ellos son famosos. Una reportera se encarga de hacerle una interesante entrevista al codiciado Edward Cullen. Simulación de una entrevista


No se si pueda considerar un Oneshot, definitivamente es algo tonto lo que acabo de hacer xD y en fin el caso es que se me vino a la cabeza como seria hacerle una entrevista a Edward después de que se haya descubierto que si existen los Cullen (el sueño de muchas), trate de no cambiarle mucho la personalidad a Edward, es decir, que pareciera como si en realidad si fuera el. Espero que al menos me haya quedado bien.

* * *

_Me encuentro con el famoso vampiro Edward Cullen, que no solo es famoso, si no que es amado y considerado el hombre mas deseado del planeta y le haremos unas cuantas preguntas._

**REPORTERA - ¿Qué opinas de esto Edward? ¿No se te hace raro que todas quieran que las muerdas?**

EDWARD- he…es muy raro, se supone que deberían tenernos miedo, es decir, somos vampiros.. Definitivamente no es normal. Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo saber cuando habrá un montón de fans o fotógrafos justo antes de que ellos me vean, no sabes lo bueno que es tener este don y mas en estos momentos… y con respecto a lo que estas pensando.. Créeme que no te mordería, ya soy inmune a el olor.

**REPORTERA - OK, lo siento pero no puedo controlar mis pensamientos… y dinos ¿Cómo te ha ido con Bella? ¿Qué tal esta Nessie?**

EDWARD- Umm.. No te preocupes por los pensamientos, ya estoy acostumbrado. Y sobre mi relación con Bella, todo va perfectamente, la amo cada día mas y no podría jamás vivir sin ella y creo que ya lo sabe todo el mundo...a ella le a costado un poco mas aceptar que todos sus conocidos y unos cuantos millones mas leyeran todos sus pensamientos.. Pero lo a superado poco a poco. Y mi hija, Nessie, esta muy bien, es sorprendentemente inteligente y…. sin mas comentarios.

**REPORTERA - Cuéntanos mas de Nessie, la gente la adora ¿sabias?**

EDWARD.- Si, muchas gracias a todos, ella los quiere también y lo siento pero Jacob prefiere mantener la privacidad, ya sabes, luego hace cada coraje y prefiero no tener problemas con ellos en estos momentos y menos cuando veo a mi Nessie tan feliz.

**REPORTERA -¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los lobos?**

EDWARD- No intentes manipularme que no funcionaria conmigo, así que por favor compréndanlo.

**REPORTERA -Lo siento, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo llevan los Cullen la reciente fama?**

EDWARD- En realidad, muy bien. Rosalie esta en algún tipo de campaña de ropa interior y Emmet se enojo por eso en un principio pero cuando vio las fotos se contento, Esme y Carlisle tratan de seguir la vida de antes y Alice y Jasper ahora están en una larga luna de miel de tres meses, regresaran pronto. Todos nos sentimos muy bien, aunque la fama no es algo que tuviéramos en planes.

**REPORTERA - Muy bien.. Cuéntanos ¿han tenido encuentros con Stephenie últimamente?**

EDWARD- Si, ella se ha vuelto la mejor amiga de la familia y además se lleva muy bien con Bella, ella siente algún tipo de conexión con Stephenie, talvez sea que la conoce demasiado bien, es demasiado agradable y una de las personas con los pensamientos mas limpios y sinceros que he visto en toda mi larga existencia.

**REPORTERA - ¿Pero que les dijo ella cuando se entero que los Cullen y todo el mundo que ella creía imaginario era real? ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo?**

EDWARD- Ella estaba muy emocionada, al principio como que fue un shock para ella porque nos veía ahí enfrente de ella, tal y como nos imaginaba y como me soñó.. Aun no logro entender como es que pude estar en sus pensamientos.

**REPORTERA - Nosotros tampoco, pero agradecemos ese sueño y dinos ¿Qué opinas de los actores que los representan a ustedes en las películas de crepúsculo y luna nueva?**

EDWARD- Son muy buenos y pienso que se parecen demasiado a nosotros, mas Kristen a Bella, aunque claro, mi Bella es mas hermosa. Pero Kristen es una excelente actriz y muy buena persona.

**REPORTERA - ¿Y que piensas de Robert Pattinson?**

EDWARD- Es un hombre muy carismático y también un muy buen actor. Es un buen amigo nuestro al igual que Kristen. Nos visitan cada que pueden.

**REPORTERA - Sin duda, Rob es una lindura. Y cuéntanos ¿Es cierto que una gran compañía discográfica te ofreció sacar un disco tuyo a la industria?**

EDWARD- La verdad, si, pero yo me negué porque no me interesa ser parte del medio, solo quiero tener una vida lo mas normal posible.

**REPORTERA - Bien. ¿Qué opinas de que te tachen de novio manipular algunas personas?**

EDWARD- Desde que Bella tiene las mismas condiciones que yo, me he vuelto mas comprensible y ya no la cuido tanto porque se que ella estará a salvo, antes era por el miedo a que la mala suerte estaba todo el tiempo con ella. Así que, no me considero un novio manipulador, si no un hombre enamorado.

**REPORTERA - Pienso igual que tu. Bueno muchas gracias por acceder a darnos esta pequeña entrevista, tus fans te amaran más por esto. ¿Algo mas que quieras comentar?**

EDWARD- Si y gracias a ustedes por prestarnos tanta atención. Y a las fans les quiero mandar un abrazo a cada una por apoyarnos y querer lo mejor para nosotros, gracias por todos los miles de correos que nos llegan. En nombre de toda la familia –GRACIAS-.

FIN


End file.
